Prosciutto (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Prosciutto= |-|The Grateful Dead= Summary Prosciutto is one of the members of La Squadra Escuzioni that rebelled against Diavolo when two of the members, Sorbet and Gelato, were killed as punishment. Prosciutto is one of the best assassins in La Squadra Esecuzioni, he is willing to die in order to complete the mission. He is closest to Pesci who he treats like a little brother and who he wishes to improve and be able to use his Stand to its full potential. He was sent to find kidnap Trish and is kill all of Bruno's Group alongside Pesci but both he and Pesci are killed by Bruno in their fight. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C Name: Prosciutto Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Golden Wind Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely 20's) Classification: Member of La Squadra Esecuzioni, Hitman for Passione Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pain Suppression, Indomitable Will (Was still able to use his Stand while he was on top of the wheels of a moving train) |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Biological Manipulation (Can age anyone around The Grateful Dead, this will eventually kill them due to natural causes), Statistics Reduction (While ageing the victims lose power, durability, speed, reaction speed and stamina), Stealth Mastery (Can age himself so that he looks like one of his victims), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) '''Attack Potency: Wall Level (Should be comparable to Narancia)' | Large Town Level '(Has shown the ability harm Bruno and Sticky Fingers) Speed: Normal Human Speed with MFTL reactions (Is comparable to both the other members of La Squadra and Bruno's group)' | MFTL '(Has blocked a Stand Rush from Sticky Fingers) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Survived multiple powerful attacks from Sticky Fingers) | Large Town Level''' (Can physically deflect attacks from Sticky Fingers) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | '''Standard melee range to Several metres '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''High (Figured out how Bruno's Group was travelling around from just some animal sheddings) '''Weaknesses: If the enemy has a way to lower their temperature then they can negate the ageing effect Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Grateful Dead: '''The Grateful Dead is a Close-Range Stand which takes the form of the top half of a person with eyes all over its body. The Grateful Dead has the ability age everyone around it, turning a baby into an old man within minutes, the ageing effect can be greatly amplified if Prosciutto or The Grateful Dead comes into direct contact with someone. This reduces the victim's power, durability, speed, reaction speed and stamina making them much easier to kill. Prosciutto can use it on himself to disguise himself as one of his victims. The only way stop the effect is to get out of The Grateful Dead's range, kill Prosciutto or lower your temperature. '''Key: Prosciutto | The Grateful Dead Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7